


never outstay your welcome (unless i ask you to)

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, not quite fluff but not angst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lipton holds in his laughter, but, by the look on Speirs’ face, he isn’t hiding anything very well.





	never outstay your welcome (unless i ask you to)

**Author's Note:**

> @ anonymous said: 5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” + Speirton if you like? xoxo (from [this prompt list.](http://diosia.tumblr.com/post/159952282876/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> title taken from [my game by hannah lou clark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YahZkca5Zug)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lipton holds in his laughter, but, by the look on Speirs’ face, he isn’t hiding anything very well.

“Sir, wait a minute,” he says just as the captain begins turning away from him to follow the men filing out of the building. He waits until they’ve sloshed through the remnants of fading winter—dirty slush and icy puddles—before speaking.

“First Sergeant,” Speirs says, a bit curtly, looking impatient, “you—”

“Were you jealous?” He bites back his smile. Bastogne is still sitting heavy on his shoulders, but he feels lighter than he’s been since they went into that snowy dark. “

Speirs blinks.

Maybe jealous wasn’t the right word. It doesn’t sit right in his mouth, but it’s close enough that he doesn’t correct himself.

It’s not Lipton’s fault that he was pulled away for a few days to look after and spend all of his time with another company, one that was hit worse than Easy, one that needed not only its men but its NCOs looked after, too. It’s not Lipton’s fault that Winters was the one to officially bestow the new rank on him, and not Speirs—

“Let’s get a move on,” Speirs says, turning fully to step out the door.

Lipton doesn’t think he imagined that glimmer of laughter he caught in Speirs’ eyes just before the other man turned away, and, if he didn’t, he’s not the kind of man to say anything more on the subject.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
